


Hey Now, You're a Rock Star

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot/my headcanon/ about what most likely happened between Harry and Louis after One Direction's "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" Xfactor performance. Harry looks sexy, Louis gets turned on....bathroom shenanigans ensue....then Harry decides to take control once they get home :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammatical errors; I wrote this one quickly but I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 

7.30 pm 14 December 14

About a half an hour before their biggest Xfactor performance to date, the entire group, band and staff were sat backstage waiting. And waiting. Each one had their own “pre-show” ritual: Niall strummed his guitar and sang random songs; Zayn was on the couch, relaxing after him and Louis smoked a tiny spliff in their dressing room; Liam had his Beats headphones turned up to eleven and was listening to something obnoxious.

“Jesus, Li, is that Metallica? You’re gonna blow your fucking ear drums out.” Louis asked but Liam didn’t reply.

Louis sat on the couch, rubbing his hands together and taking deep breaths trying to relax. And Harry…well, Louis had seen his pre-show ritual a hundred times: before the Olympics, Madison Square Garden, performing for the Queen, the VMAs, etc. Harry paced. Back and forth, back and forth, running through the song in his mind, memorizing his notes and blocking-as if he didn’t already know them-so he would be perfect. Louis asked him once why he did that and Harry squawked “did you see me fuck up during WMYB at our Red or Black performance?!”

“Ok, darling that was three years ago and you’ve been perfect since so just relax,” Louis suggested but it didn’t help. The only thing that totally calmed him down was their pre-show ritual: a kiss just before going on stage, after their group “Heigh ho, heigh ho” routine. 

But tonight Harry might need an additional boost so Louis walked over to where Harry was and said softly “Uncle Si is gonna be mad if you wear out that carpet from pacing.”

Harry popped his head up and when he saw Louis his face immediately softened. “Hey, Lou, yeah, probably. I’m just so nervous, you know? I mean it’s Ronnie Wood!” Louis took another step to close the gap between them and placed his hand gently on Harry’s waist. “I know, babe, this is a big show. But you’re gonna be great, you always are. And you look amazing; the pink flamingos on your Tom Ford make your eyes sparkle,” he said as Harry batted his eyelashes at him.

Even after four years together, one look from Harry could make Louis’ heart skip a beat. He saw Harry’s shoulders relax and he exhaled saying “thanks, babe. Yeah, I thought they were a nice touch too” and he smiled broadly at him. “Good, now come sit down on the couch with me, kay?” Louis suggested, leading Harry by the hand to where Zayn and Liam were sitting. Harry flopped down onto the large sofa and put his curly head on Louis’ shoulder and closed his eyes. He was probably going over everything again, but at least he wasn’t pacing…

“Showtime! One Direction to the stage!” they heard the production assistant say and that was their cue for everyone to dissipate, leaving the five boys on their own.

“Ok, mates, it’s Ronnie Fecking Wood out there waiting for us!” Niall yelled and they all whooped and screamed. 

"Now, on three it’s ‘Satisfaction’!” They all put their hands inside their circle as Niall counted down: “one, two, three!”

'SATISFACTION’ they all yelled in unison; as the other three made their way to the stage, Louis pulled Harry into him and placed a soft, gentle kiss to his gorgeous lips. Louis loved every part of Harry but his lips were perfection.

“You okay, babe?” he asked and Harry nodded, licking his lips. “Better now. One more for good luck?” Harry asked and who was Louis to deny his boy another smooch?

8.05 pm

The band was in their places, all five boys behind their respective microphones, adrenaline already running through their bodies in anticipation. They heard Dermot say “and now for One Direction and a special guest!” and the crowd erupted in applause and screams. The first few chords of “Where Do Broken Hearts Go” played and Niall started singing and the entire room exploded with energy. As the performance continued, Harry sang “It’s a Rolling Stone” and Ronnie came on stage to play guitar with them. The place went NUTS!

The boys fed off the palpable energy of the room as they amped it up, singing louder, jumping, jamming with the rock legend on stage with them. Louis always loved to see Harry perform-he was dynamic and electric and engaging-but THIS Harry was on a whole nother level of intensity; shimmying with Ronnie, pumping his fists, and looking like a total rock star. Louis knew how much this moment meant to Harry, even stepping aside on stage so Harry could rock out with Ronnie. The anticipation that had been building in all of them for days culminated in one of the best performances of their lives.

After their bow, they continued riding that adrenaline high and Louis was so keyed up-and incredibly turned on after watching his sexy as fuck boyfriend grinding on Ron Wood-that he knew what he wanted to do. But when?

Their tour manager, Sam, high fived all of them shouting “great job, guys! That was so amazing to watch! Now, we have about thirty or forty minutes to chill til the winner is announced, then we will meet them, get our pictures taken and all that. ‘Kay?” They all nodded but now Louis had at least thirty minutes-more than enough time to accomplish his goal.

Ni, Zi and Li went back to their dressing rooms and he saw Harry amble off into the hallway so he decided to see where he was going; he stuck his head out the backstage door and watched Harry go into the bathroom.

Perfect.

Louis quietly snuck down the hallway and entered the small loo; when Harry saw him he said “oh, hey, Lou, whatcha doing?” as he whizzed. Louis twisted the lock behind him and saw Harry’s eyebrows reach his forehead; in two steps, Louis was behind him, mouth pressed to his ear growling “hmm, this looks familiar, us meeting in an Xfactor bathroom?”

Harry laughed softly “yeah, kinda ironic, huh?” Louis tugged on his earlobe with his teeth and muttered “mmmm”, pressing his increasingly hard crotch into Harry’s back. He spun Harry around and pressed him against the counter saying “fuck Harry you looked so hot out there on stage; do you have any idea what that does to me?”

“No, Louis,” Harry breathed out as Louis nipped into his neck. “God, you were a fucking rock star tonight, MY rock star; if I could’ve fucked you on stage I would’ve,” he whispered in his ear. “I want you, NOW….”

Harry licked his gorgeous lips and nodded as Louis undid the remaining two buttons on Harry’s shirt and licked over his nipple. Louis knew that drove Harry mad with desire, so he sucked on the fleshy part above it, then raked his teeth over the nipple.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned as he shrugged off his shirt; when Louis looked in the mirror he could see his gorgeous boyfriend’s strong shoulders and he got even harder. He stuck his hands down Harry’s jeans to palm at his dick; the adrenaline from their performance continuing to course through his veins.

“You owned that stage tonight, Haz, you were the star, baby” and he felt Harry’s knees buckle underneath him.

“I did?” Harry asked softly.

“Yes,” Louis said affirmatively. “Everyone’s eyes were on you. But you’re MINE, right?”

“Of course, Lou, yours, always,” he breathed out.

Louis tweaked Harry’s other nipple, causing him to buck up his hips. “Mmm, someone just waxed; your chest is nice and smooth the way I like it…If you’re my rock star, then I’m your groupie tonight, baby, gonna blow your mind,” he said seductively, unbuckling Harry’s jeans and sliding them down his legs to expose his cock.

“You’ve got a rock star-sized cock too, did you know that?” Louis asked.

“No, babe, I didn’t” Harry laughed softly as Louis got on his knees in front of Harry. He looked up into Harry’s pleading green eyes, hickey starting to form above his right nipple and licked a long stripe up his dick then wrapped his tongue around the top.

“Jesus, Louis,” Harry moaned as he put his entire mouth on him and pushed all the way down, cupping his balls in the process. Louis started moaning against Harry’s dick and Harry responded by panting and bending and thrusting his legs so he was fucking Louis’ mouth. Each thrust pushed Harry’s dick to the back of his throat and Harry grabbed Louis’ hair to hold his head on him. Louis gently tugged at his balls then squeezed the bottom of his dick which made Harry shoot his load down Louis’ throat.

When Louis looked at Harry again, he was wrecked; sweaty curls stuck to his forehead, chest red and sweaty, purple love bite getting larger. But Louis wasn’t done with him, not by a mile. As he licked up Harry’s chest to kiss him, he growled “gonna fuck you now, gonna fuck my rock star” and put his hands on either side of Harry’s waist and flipped him over so he was now facing the mirror, away from Louis.

They didn’t have any lube but that never stopped them before so Louis pushed two fingers into Harry’s mouth and said “get these wet so I can finger you” Harry twirled his tongue around Louis’ fingers until they were sopping wet; Louis kissed his cheek and said “good boy” then roughly stuck two fingers into Harry’s hole.

Harry groaned, spread his legs out further and supported himself on his elbows resting on the bathroom counter. Louis dug his fingers into Harry, garnering the occasional whimper and whine from him as they both watched in the mirror.

“God, I want you so badly, gonna fuck you so hard, Haz,” Louis said and Harry nodded.

“Yes, Louis, please” Harry begged.

“Please, what,” Louis asked, raking his finger tips across Harry’s prostate. Louis loved when Harry begged for it.

“Please fuck me.” That was all the encouragement Louis needed as he shed his pants, the white t-shirt that they shared and grabbed Harry’s hips to pull him towards his dick. When Louis entered him, they both groaned loudly; Louis yelled “FUCK” because he was finally inside his rock star. He pulled out slightly then roughly pushed himself all the way in, causing Harry to drop his head between his shoulders and bite his lips.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard, like you deserve it, cause you’re a naughty boy who gets me all worked up being so fucking sexy, you know?” Louis asked as Harry nodded his head, slack curls dropping in front of his eyes. Louis held tightly onto Harry’s hips and started pumping into him, slow at first then picking up speed.

“Fuck, you’re tight babe, god I wanted to bend you over and fuck you on that stage tonight. You looked so hot. Remember during the ‘Up All Night’ tour when I fucked you into oblivion on that red couch? Jesus that was so hot…wish I could’ve done that tonight too…” Louis looked in the mirror to see Harry staring at him, lips puffy, eyes wide, cheeks flush.“Jesus, you’re so gorgeous when I’m wrecking you, my rock star.”

Harry moaned “Lou, fuck…”

“Yeah, I love to fuck you senseless, god you feel so good right now, so tight and hot”

“Unf” was all Harry could muster at that point. Louis saw his hard dick in the mirror and said “touch yourself” so Harry reached down and started jerking himself off. Louis thought he was going to lose his mind at this point.

“I’ve got no control, babe, I’m powerless against you,” he whispered as the sound of skin against skin filled the small area. Louis was banging into him quickly and Harry was furiously rubbing his hand against his dick, just what Louis had envisioned….

“Fuck this is hot, I’m gonna cum in your beautiful ass, my gorgeous rock star,” Louis said. After a few more thrusts, Louis held Harry’s hips against his pelvis and screamed “OHHHH GODDDD< FFFUCKKK HARRYYYYY” as warm cum filled up Harry quickly. He heard Harry groan as he came into his own hand; as their orgasms subsided, he laid his chest on Harry’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“That’s it, that’s my rock star…” he said softly as he peppered kisses into Harry’s shoulder. He gently pulled out of Harry then Harry hugged him into his chest as their hearts beat quickly in tandem. Harry exclaimed “Louis you animal! What’s got into you?”

“You, babe, you,” Louis admitted. “Not my fault you looked hot as fuck out there on stage tonight. I had to have you, what can I say?” “

Hahah! Well, I like that side of you,” Harry said.

Somewhere in the middle of their pile of clothes on the floor, one of their phones buzzed; “shit, duty calls,” Louis said, annoyed. Harry bent down and dug his phone out of his pocket then held it up so Louis could see the text:

Niall: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??

They both laughed; Louis pinched Harry’s bum and said “better get dressed, rock star”. Harry teasingly flipped his hair over his shoulders and said “call me Mick!” They dressed quickly and as they walked out of the bathroom, they saw Niall run by, guitar dangling from his shoulder.

“There you are!” Niall yelled; then once he assessed the situation-Harry buttoning up his shirt, Louis adjusting his sweaty fringe off his forehead, he narrowed his eyes and said “Do you horny fuckers ever knock that shit off?”

“NO,” they both said in unison.

“Come on, Horan,” Louis said, draping his arm over Niall’s shoulders. “It’s been four years, you should be used to this by now.”

Niall huffed, “yeh, well, I’m still pissed about those paper walls in Charlotte, ya know?”

“Let it go, Ni,” Harry chuckled.

“Yeh, well why do you think I get a room on the other side of the hotel from youz?” he asked.

“At least you didn’t have to hear this one cause it was rowdy,” Louis teased and Niall put his hands over his ears and shouted “EAR MUFFS” as he ran down the hallway towards the stage.

“What a wanker,” Harry said as Louis grabbed his hand and kissed him.

“Love you, my rock star,” Louis said softly.

“Love you too, my animal,” Harry teased.

“Hmm, if you keep this up, I might fuck you in the car on the way home,” Louis reminded him.

“Promise?” Harry said.

“Of course,” Louis said, pulling him down the hall and back to the Xfactor stage.

Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont.tumblr.com)

And on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1D_Beards)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to flip the situation on Louis :D

After the show, Harry pulled Louis aside and whispered in his ear “your rock star is gonna fuck YOU when we get home.”

Louis adjusted his collar and smoothed out the hem of his t-shirt-like he always did when he was turned on-and nodded.  Harry called that his “tell”, like when a poker player scratches his nose when he has a full house.  And he was right-that was his "tell"-but when Harry said shit like that to him what was he supposed to do??

They said their goodbyes and Harry practically dragged him to their waiting car; once they got in, Harry quickly pulled Louis into his lap, back to his chest.  He started rubbing the inside of Louis’ thighs and kissing his neck.

“Lou you looked so sexy tonight, so beautiful,” he whispered seductively; Louis could feel himself getting hard already.

“Do you have any idea how turned on I get watching you sing?” Harry asked, nipping into Louis’ collarbone.

Louis had to smile because, yes, he did know how turned on Harry got from watching Louis perform.  He flashed back to the last show of the “Up All Night” tour when Harry got on his knees and blew him backstage; Paul lectured them for an hour about how they almost got caught and how much is on the line and blah, blah blah.

“Yeah, kinda” Louis breathed out as Harry brushed his hand across his increasingly hard dick.

“Yeah, you probably do. And when you moved aside so I could jam with Ronnie Wood tonight, I wanted to kiss you right there on stage. Wish I could’ve” Harry said.

“Me too,” Louis replied.

By now, Louis was fully hard-and quite uncomfortable, damn these skinny jeans-and Harry was rubbing his hand over his dick and up his chest with increasing rapidity.  He’d planned to blow Harry in the car ride home but this was nice too…

He could feel Harry’s erection and he was starting to suck a hickey into the back of his neck.  Louis made a mental note to get a tattoo there one day…

“Babe, I can’t wait to get inside you, so gorgeous and so mine,” Harry said, bucking his hips into Louis’ and Louis’ body betrayed him by shuddering in response.  Louis liked to be in control of “things”-including Harry and their sex life-but when the roles were reversed like they were going to be in about ten minutes, Louis absolutely melted. And Harry knew that, the little shit.

Harry kept massaging his thighs, paying special attention to the area beside his balls-the menace-so by the time they arrived at their flat, Louis was beyond turned on.

As Harry pinned him against the door, Louis fumbled with the key, “gimme some space, Haz,” Louis gruffed teasingly.

“Nope, not for a while, sorry babe,” Harry said, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.

Louis finally got the door unlocked and as Harry shut it behind them, he picked Louis up into his arms. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pulled him in for a wet, sloppy kiss.

“Babe, you’re so strong,” Louis moaned rubbing his small hands over Harry’s bulging biceps.

“Mmm, gonna manhandle you too,” Harry promised, dumping him on the bed and pulling Louis’ shoes off. He tugged off his flamingo shirt and shucked his jeans and boxers off in about ten seconds, hard, long dick flopping in front of Louis’ face.

“As long as I know you I will never understand how you get those damn tight jeans off so fast,” Louis observed as Harry kneeled on the bed and started unbuckling Louis’ pants.

“Ha,” Harry chuckled softly. “I can get them off quickly when I want to,” he admitted, pulling off Louis’ shirt and pants.

“I love it when you wear our t-shirt, babe,” Harry admitted.

“I like wearing it, it smells like you,” Louis said, kissing him softly. “So what did you have in mind for me, rock star?”

By now they were both naked-and hard-and the anticipation was killing Louis.

“You’re gonna ride my rock star face for starters,” Harry said, licking down Louis’ neck and pulling him into his lap.

“Fuck, Haz, wanna, wanna so bad,” Louis groaned as Harry smiled softly as he lay down on the pillow and waited for Louis to turn around and push his hips back into his face.  Louis hadn’t showered and he probably had dried cum on his dick so he was a bit nervous as to how he would taste.  However, he shouldn’t have been worried because as soon as he lowered his hips to Harry’s tongue, he groaned and said after his first lick “Jesus, Lou you taste so good; mmmm, like sweat and cum and _you_ ”

Louis shuddered again, relaxing into Harry’s face as he dug his tongue into Louis’ hole; even after four years together; Louis loved when Harry ate him out. He always told him his tongue was made for eating ass which made Harry flash his tongue like Gene Simmons from “Kiss”.

Harry wrapped his arms up around Louis’ thighs so he had very little range of motion-just tiny hip flicks when he rose up on his knees-which also made Louis sit almost the whole way down on Harry’s face.  He started with soft nibbles and kitten licks into Louis, then worked his way up to long, slow tongue swipes; the noises Harry was making were driving Louis mad with desire.  At one point, Harry put his tongue flat out of his mouth then moved Louis’ body forward and backwards-instead of up and down-so he could lick from his hole, down his taint to his balls, and back.

The combination of feeling Harry’s scruffy beard against his sensitive inner thighs and his rough tongue on Louis’ private parts meant that Louis was losing control. Quickly. His entire body felt as if it was boneless as he sunk further down onto Harry’s face; he wondered if he could breathe?  He figured if he couldn’t he would stop?

Louis went to reach for his dick-which was hard, red, angry and leaking cum-but Harry swatted his hands away and held his wrists with his hands.  He pulled his face from Louis’ ass for a second and said forcefully, “NO” and Louis just whimpered. Now he was forced to let Harry take complete control of making him come and fuck, if it wasn’t hot as hell.

The sweat between them and Harry’s tongue made Louis really, really wet and he could hear Harry slurping it up and _JESUS_

“Babe, fuck, gonna, unf, please, fuck,” Louis knew he was making no sense but he was close to tears. And Harry knew that, the little shit….

After and especially long lick-and did he nip at his taint?-Louis felt his body shudder and go limp as he came so hard his head got fuzzy and cum shot out of him and onto his chest.  Harry loosened his grip on Louis’ thighs which allowed him to fall forward onto Harry’s chest, his head resting close to his dick.

Because Harry was a menace, he started slowly fingering Louis.  Louis couldn’t speak and when he opened his eyes he saw Harry’s humungous dick-really, it was MASSIVE-staring him in the face.  Louis knew the only thing that would get him to stop over-stimulating him was to put his mouth on his dick.  So he used all the energy he had left to stick his tongue out and lick up Harry’s shaft which caused Harry to fling his head back onto the headboard, taking his finger with him, thank goodness.

As he licked and sucked, Harry started massaging Louis’ bum and gripping it forcefully.

“Fuck, Lou, you love my rock star cock don’t you?” he asked and Louis hummed his agreement into his dick. “You want it inside you now?” he asked softly, pulling Louis up to a sitting position on his chest.  Louis nodded weakly, still feeling noodley and limp so Harry literally had to forcefully push him up and turn him around so they were facing each other now.

Harry gently pushed Louis’ sweaty fringe off his face and pulled him to his chest.  He tucked his head into his ear and whispered “do you think you can ride my rock star cock, babe?”

Louis licked his lips, willing his brain to start working because, he was a few seconds away from having HARRY inside him. He nodded and pulled his head up to meet Harry for a kiss. “Yeah, babe, sure, just, uh, gimme a sec, yeah?” he asked.

Harry smiled cheekily and squeezed his bum “your rock star rocked your world, huh?” and Louis smiled back at him softly.

“Now I’m gonna rock yours. AGAIN,” Louis said, pushing himself back onto Harry’s dick and garnering a groan from him.  He pushed down quickly onto Harry’s pelvis, causing him to buck up his hips, going further into Louis.

“FUCK!” Louis yelled and Harry moaned “babe, you’re so wet, god,” as Louis braced himself on Harry’s shoulders and Harry raked his teeth over Louis’ nipple.

Harry started rubbing his strong hands up and down Louis’ body while Louis started grinding his hips forward and backwards into Harry, knocking his dick into Louis’ prostate. But he soon ran out of energy-that rimming took a lot out of him-so Harry rubbed his hips and smacked a kiss to his lips.

“My turn” then lifted Louis off of him and spun him around so he was facing away from Harry again, on his knees. Harry leaned over his back and said, “gonna hold your wrists, babe, don’t want you touching yourself. I’ll do it,” and pushed Louis’ chest into the mattress.

Louis could do nothing except whimper and whine because he’d forgotten how to form words into sentences at this point.  When Harry entered him, he yanked his wrists behind his back and it was all Louis could do to not become a part of their expensive duvet.  Harry started ramming into him, slowly at first, then quicker, quicker, quicker, mumbling “fuck, babe, so good, so hot, fuck you’re amazing.”

Louis’ head was turned to the side so he made eye contact with Harry and mouthed “love you”

“Love you too, baby, so much, you’re so perfect,” Harry cooed back to him and released his wrists which flopped onto the mattress. Harry bent forward to stroke Louis’ dick-which was so very hard again-as he peppered kisses into his shoulder blades.

“Ohhhhh,” Louis groaned, the first coherent sound he’d made in quite a few minutes.

“Can we come together, babe? Can you do that?” Harry asked.  Even though he was totally in control, he was still the sweetest boy ever.

Louis nodded quickly, heat building inside him again. “Good, not gonna last too much longer cause you feel so fucking amazing,” Harry said, stroking him quicker and biting harder into Louis’ shoulder.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” he groaned “Ready?” he asked

Louis managed an “mmhmmm” then Harry gently squeezed the tip of his dick, making Louis cum, while Harry pressed his hips into Louis’ and exploded with cum inside of him.

“OH MY GOD FUCK LOUIS JESUS” Harry yelped, grabbing onto Louis’ hips for dear life.  Louis could already feel the cum start to leak out of him; that’s how much of a load Harry put into him. Louis was sweaty, sore, cum-covered, and he’d forgotten his last name, but he felt perfect.

Harry flopped onto Louis’ back and gently pulled himself out with a grunt then rolled over onto the bed, taking Louis with him; he pressed a kiss to the back of Louis’ head and said “your rock star is worn out, babe”

“Same,” Louis managed to say, pulling Harry closer to him; his head was fuzzy and his vision a bit blurred but he knew he was in the safest place in the world: Harry’s arms.

“Love you, Lou, so much,” Harry said, basking in the post-sex afterglow and peppering Louis with kisses. “You okay?” he asked.

Louis focused on his voice and said “uh, yeah, I think,” and laughed.

“I love when I eat you out so good that you lose your mind,” Harry observed, pressing a kiss under Louis’ ear.

“Me too, baby. You’re a rock star, in more ways than one. Now, it’s been a long day let’s sleep for now,” Louis suggested, cocking an eyebrow at Harry making him laugh. They were facing the wrong way on the bed-away from the headboard-but Harry pulled the duvet over them, grabbed a pillow and they quickly fell asleep, the excitement of the day’s events still coursing through their veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just couldn't resist the gloriousness that is bottom Louis :D


End file.
